Flores de Invierno
by NoOnis
Summary: En Konoha existe algunas prohibiciones en las cuales se encuentra 'No existirá relación sentimental entre maestro y alumno' ¿Que ocurre cuando esto se viola y se enamoran perdidamente? Tratan de ocultarlo, sin embargo un secreto no dura para siempre.
1. Prólogo

**Flores de Invierno**

**Prólogo:**

Aquella vez… había regresado después de un extenuante entrenamiento, estaba cansado, más de lo que esperaba. Los años transcurrieron sin darse cuenta y ahora era tiempo de regresar a su hogar.

Se sentía el aire invernal corriendo por la pradera que bordeaba Konoha, había regresado a su solitaria vida.

Alzó la vista y miró con su único ojo descubierto a una niña caminando que lo observaba desde lo lejos y se acercaba a él a paso firme.

Al llegar hasta él, la pequeña niña no dijo nada, solo sonrió y extendió su brazo ofreciéndole una flor, una flor de cerezo. Quedó unos instantes atónito, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan delicada, sin embargo llena de energía, dulzura y luz.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos recuperaron un poco del brillo que había perdido tras las pérdidas de sus seres queridos. Una de las causas por las que se había marchado.

Aceptó aquella flor que extendía en sus manos la niña de cabellos rosados el mismo color que la flor.

— ¡Sakura! —llamó una mujer a lo lejos, y la pequeña niña regreso a brazos de lo que parecía su madre.

Cuando desapareció miró la flor, y repitió 'Sakura'… que irónico.

Nunca se imaginó que años más tarde la niña de cabellos rosados, la que sin quererlo le mostró con una simple sonrisa que aún había esperanza a su vida, no todo era oscuridad y que aún había momentos bellos por vivir, esa niña que sería su alumna.


	2. Beso Robado

**CAPÍTULO 1.- "Beso Robado"**

Se encontraba en un lugar donde esperaba que ninguno de sus alumnos lo encontrara, ese día años atrás fue cuando rompió la promesa que le había hecho a Obito. Aún no podía perdonárselo… era su culpa. Ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo. Era un cobarde, no podía aceptarlo ni mucho menos olvidarlo por lo que comenzó a ahogar sus penas en alcohol, con tal de perderse y no recordar.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder haberla ayudado, había tardado demasiado, pero ¿Quién podía imaginarse que les tenderían una emboscada?

Había encontrado su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, esperando que no fuera lo que pensaba y que solo estuviera mal herida. Cuando llegó hasta ella se paralizó… su rostro pálido, sus ojos sin brillo, dejó caer su cuerpo al lado de ella, no tenía para sostenerse.

No podía créelo, simplemente no podía ser, lo había prometido y ahora les había fallado a ambos… a las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

No podía parar de ingerir alcohol, y no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, pero por más que trataba no podía olvidar y los recuerdos se hacían más presentes el mismo día cada año.

― ¿Kakashi-sensei?

Había escuchado, lo que me pareció ser el llamado de alguno de sus alumnos, esa voz solamente podía provenir de una persona. Rápidamente escondió la cantinflora contenedor del líquido que ocasionó la pérdida de sus sentidos.

― ¿Tampoco puede dormir? ―preguntó la joven de ojos color jade sentándose en el tronco junto a él, tenía que intentar alejar a su ex─alumna, era peligroso que estuviera ahí.

― Eso parece… Sakura ¿Por qué no regresas al campamento? ―le costó tanto trabajo ordenar las palabras, por dios que se fuera de una vez.

― Porque me siento sola allá… todos están durmiendo

No escuchó ninguna de las palabras que pronunció la pelirosada, solo observaba el mover sus labios carnosos color rosa que llamaron tanto su atención.

La miró por primera vez, Sakura había crecido, no era la misma niña a la que había entrenado y rescatado en varias ocasiones… ya era toda una mujer y muy hermosa… ¡Demonios! A quien quería engañar, ya conocía la belleza de Sakura, lo sabía a la perfección y sin embargo trataba de ignorarlo. Era inmoral y prohibido que un maestro pensara de esa forma sobre su alumna.

No podía dejar de mirar el rostro blanquecino de la joven que hablaba sobre cosas que no podía oír, se encontraba en un estado embelesante, observando detalladamente cada parte del rostro de Sakura.

Entonces con todo el valor y desinhibición que le proporcionaba el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba, iba a preguntarle algo que nunca en su vida se hubiera atrevido a preguntar y que sin embargo le rondaba por la cabeza desde hace unos minutos.

― Sakura ―la llamó con voz ronca.

― ¿Sensei? ―preguntó, detestaba que lo siguiera llamando de esa forma, ya no era más su maestro.

Se detuvo dubitativo, un poco de conciencia quedaba en su interior diciéndole que estaba mal, que no lo hiciera, sin embargo el licor fue más fuerte que su voluntad.

― ¿Alguna vez haz besado? ―formuló la pregunta.

Sakura ladeó su rostro enrojecida, no había necesidad que contestara, pues con sus acciones lo captaba aún en su estado. Lo sabía ella estaba aún estaba guardando su primer beso para Sasuke.

Mordió su labio inferior detrás de la máscara, iba a hacer algo de lo cual después se arrepentiría eternamente, pero lo necesitaba. Todo su cuerpo lo pedía, simplemente no podía controlarse, quería probarlos aunque fuera una única vez.

Bajó la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro con desenfreno y se acerqué más a ella, rodeándola con un brazo para atraerla hacia él.

La joven de cabellos rosados al sentir del tacto masculino giró sagazmente su rostro hacia el de Kakashi, viendo por primera vez la parte de su cara que ocultaba.

Quedo estática, lo miraba atónita y perdida en un rostro extraño para ella.

El peligris acercó su rostro al estupefacto de Sakura, no se movía, ni siquiera se atrevía a replicar. Kakashi se apoderé de sus labios, fundiéndolos con los suyos.

Era la primera vez que necesitaba más, no podía parar, a pesar de la reacción tardía de Sakura.

Lo empujaba mientras él acercaba más a la pelirosada hasta que la separación fue nula. Colocó su mano en la nuca de Sakura para profundizar el beso. El sabor de su boca era un delicioso éxtasis de sabor fresa.

De pronto la joven de ojos verdes se había rendido ante él y le correspondió.

Trataba de seguir su ritmo, movía sus labios al compás de los del platinado, no por nada era uno de los Casanovas más deseados de las cinco naciones. El ritmo fue subiendo hasta que sus lenguas rozaron, una corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de ambos, llenándolos de ímpetu deseoso por más.

Todo el licor en su cuerpo había sucumbido ante la excitación que le propiciaba aquel simple beso. Y sus sentidos regresaron de golpe.

Se separé de ella rápidamente, agachando la mirada, no podía verla a los ojos, no después de lo que le había hecho, su impulso le había robado el primer beso. Era un canalla.

― Lo siento ―atinó en decir con arrepentimiento― No fue mi intención

El silencio reinó en aquel instante, sentía todo su ser se estremecía ante el reciente tacto. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

― Será mejor que regresemos al campamento ¿verdad? ―sonrió fingidamente, el rubor en sus mejillas se había intensificado y se podía notar un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

― Sakura…

― Regresaré sola sino se apresura ―entonces entendió, ella prefirió dejar el hecho que la besó en el olvido, y al parecer sería lo mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que amaneciera continuaron con el viaje de regreso a Konoha, según lo planeado llegarían antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte.

Se notaba en el rostro de todos que se encontraban exhaustos, con ganas de dormir en una cama de verdad, darse un baño y comer algo decente.

La única mujer en el equipo se encontraba algo distante, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, pero no podía negar que… no, tenía que olvidar que paso, tenía que actuar como si nunca la hubiera besado, al menos lo intentaría.

Podían divisar las grandes puertas de Konoha no muy lejos de donde estaban. Sin embargo una presencia los alertó… ¿ese chakra…?

Al unísono giraron para toparse con una persona que caminaba sin detenerse ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué esa presencia les era tan familiar?

De pronto, Sakura había dejado caer su mochila al suelo, sus manos subieron hasta su temblorosa boca tapándola. Incrédula dio el primer paso, no podía ser… simplemente era imposible. La pelirosada comenzó a caminar hacia aquella persona, sus piernas respondían solas y sus lentos pasos fueron acrecentando su velocidad.

En el horizonte, el nuevo día estaba comenzando, tiñendo la oscuridad en tonalidades naranjas, se presentía un cambio con el cual la mayoría no estaría de acuerdo.

― ¡Sakura! ―el líder del grupo 7 gritó tratando de evitar que se acercara más a esa persona sin identidad hasta el momento, podía ser un enemigo.

― Espere Sensei ―intervino Naruto impidiéndole el paso con su brazo extendido― Ha regresado ―sonrió mientras se rascaba la nariz.

― ¿Qué?… ¿Acaso es…? ―Yamato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin entender bien que pasaba.

― Eso parece ―respondió Sai.

Sakura había llegado a escasos pasos de esa persona. Su cabello negro estaba más largo de lo que recordaba, sus facciones habían madurado y sus ojos ya no despedían el odio que sentía por todos los habitantes de konoha. Ahora era simplemente él.

― Hola Sakura ―sus piernas parecieron flaquear escuchándolo, pero su autocontrol era asombroso.

― Eres un idiota ―ambos sonrieron compartiendo la felicidad de ese momento.

Corrió hasta él, necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba comprobar que era real y no solo una ilusión o un estúpido sueño.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y se paró en puntas para acortar la distancia. Era él, su Sasuke había regresado, escondió su rostro en el hombro del pelinegro, mientras que él correspondió el abrazo, Sakura temblaba bajo sus brazos.

― Sasuke… Sasuke… regresaste ―con voz temblorosa apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras

― Lo siento Sakura, les hice daño a todos, lo lamento ―con más fuerza la protegió.

― ¡Sasuke! ―gritó el rubio corriendo hasta ellos.

Simplemente ninguno podía creer lo que veía, Sasuke Uchiha había regresado, una parte de Kakashi se alegraba había sido su alumno, y sentía regocijo al saber que regresaba junto a ellos, sin embargo la otra parte contenía un extraño sentimiento… ¿Desesperación? ¿Furia? ¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza? No podía entenderlo bien, era un sentimiento que nunca le habían provocado.

Al final desvaneció aquellos cuestionamientos de su cabeza platinada y decidió que lo mejor sería darle la bienvenida a uno de los que fueron sus alumnos. Un cambio drástico que hasta Sai se había sorprendido, era un Uchiha al cual nunca había conocido.

― ¡Todos se van a poner felices con tu regreso! ―exclamaba Sakura mientras caminaba junto a su único y primer amor.

Cada vez que su miraba de cruzaba con la color jade esta rápidamente la desviaba. Era su culpa como todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

Inmediatamente llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage para reportarle la misión y los nuevos acontecimientos en la Villa de la Hoja, la rubia de ojos castaños y de grandes atributos los esperaba.

― Pueden retirarse y díganle a Uchiha Sasuke que venga a verme ―dijo Tsunde con enojo.

Regresaron a sus respectivas casas a disfrutar de lo que más quisieran. Kakashi tomó uno de sus libros favoritos y se recostó en la cama, leería en lo que trataba de conciliar el sueño sin éxito alguno. Ni siquiera podía leer, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que le había dado a Sakura y como el sabor de sus labios seguían impregnados en los suyos.

"_Soy un idiota"_, se repetía. Era un canalla, pero aunque regresara el tiempo y pudiera evitarlo, seguramente lo haría de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente la Quinta mandó a llamar a los Jounin expertos de la Villa para una misión especial.

― ¿Para qué nos necesita Tsunade-sama? ―preguntó Kurenai ante el repentino llamado.

― Se que esto no es habitual, pero no quería comprometer a ninguno de ustedes ―recargó los brazos en el escritorio de su oficina― Tengo una misión de reconocimiento para asignarle a uno de ustedes, no quería escoger a alguno pues sé que tienen trabajo ―antes de que Gai pudiera hablar Tsunade-sama lo interrumpió― Esta misión tiene como mínimo de duración un año ―sentenció.

Ahora se daban cuenta porque necesitaba a un voluntario.

La noche anterior lo había pensado, pedir vacaciones tal vez, necesitaba alejarse de Konoha por algún tiempo y sobre todo, alejarse de la persona que sacaba a flote sentimientos que no deberían ser.

― Yo me ofrezco

― Muy bien Kakashi, como esperaba de ti ―buscó algo en los cajones de su escritorio, un pergamino que le alcanzó― Dentro vienen las instrucciones, partes mañana por la mañana, si deseas hacer algo es mejor que lo hagas ahora, pueden retirarse

Una vez fuera de la oficina de Tsunade, lo invitaron a pasar un rato en el Bar cerca de ahí, al menos serviría de despedida, un año no era mucho tiempo, pero las cosas cambian tan rápido que puede que cuando regrese todo sea diferente y eso esperaba.


	3. El tiempo pasa

**CAPÍTULO 2.- El tiempo pasa…**

El Bar se encontraba algo lleno, al parecer no habían sido los únicos que tuvieron la grandiosa idea de ir a celebrar. No quería estar rodeado de tantas personas, simplemente prefería estar solo.

— Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo para otro día —dijo arqueando el ojo en forma de "u".

— No Kakashi —Kurenai casi lo detuvo de un suplico— mañana te vas a ir por tanto tiempo, quédate un rato —había estrechado lazos con Azuma y Kurenai poco después de su boda, por lo que se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

— ¡Ja! Déjenlo que escape, tiene miedo de enfrentarse a mí, la llama de la juventud —enfatizó con dramatismo— ¡Eterno enemigo!

Cuando se dio cuenta Kakashi ya había salido del Bar y con un ademán despidiéndose.

Mientras la joven de cabellos rosados seguía en su habitación, hoy era su día libre y no tenía nada planeado. Giraba en su cama intranquila, algo le molestaba y no sabía que era.

Sus dedos subieron hasta tocar con la yema sus labios y alargó un cansino suspiró. Aún sentía que le ardían, sentía el roce de sus labios contra los suyos. ¡No! Sacudió la cabeza tratando que aquellos pensamientos se fueran de su mente y cerró los ojos sin embargo, la imagen de su sensei aparecían en un fondo negro.

Inesperadamente tocaron su puerta trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Miró por la ventana y el sol se estaba poniendo. Tocaron con más insistencia así que bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta topándose con la persona que deseaba.

— Sasuke ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó esperando que fueran buenas noticias.

— Oficialmente he regresado a Konoha, pero… —la pelirosa arqueó la ceja— estaré bajo la tutela de la Hokage "hasta nuevo aviso" —citó las palabras de la rubia.

— ¿Qué te parece si salimos a celebrar? —habló con entusiasmo tratando de convencer al pelinegro de salir, necesitaba despejar un poco su mente y sacar a cierta persona que rondaba su cabeza desde hace un día.

— De acuerdo —contestó el Uchiha.

Ambos salieron de la casa de Sakura, no tenían algo en concreto para hacer, solamente disfrutar de ese primer día que estaban juntos después de tanto tiempo.

Sasuke no podía esperar más, tuvo que retrasar su llegada a Konoha casi por un año… y todo fuera para volver a verla.

Giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraba ella, ensimismado por la belleza de Sakura, como la luz del atardecer caía sobre su cuerpo haciéndola brillar, como un ser celestial.

— Sasuke —llama por cuarta vez al pelinegro que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

— Sakura —respondió con su nombre algo que confundió un poco a la chica.

Había olvidado algunas cosas que debía comprar en el supermercado, después de pasar bastante tiempo comprando víveres ahora tenía que regresar y quería darse un tiempo para leer el nuevo tomo de su preciado 'icha icha Paradise'.

— Sakura —escuchó el nombre de esa persona, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se detuvo en seco, la joven voz masculina prosiguió— Todo este tiempo sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti… de lo mucho que te necesité, de lo mucho que te deseo y de lo mucho que te… —el joven de detuvo y Kakashi tragó saliva nervioso— lo mucho que te amo

— Yo también te amo Sasuke

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que su mundo se caía en pedazos? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

En ese justo momento de dio cuenta de dos cosas… Primera, amaba a Sakura y Segunda… la había perdido para siempre.

Recargó su cuerpo tambaleante en la pared de alguna vivienda, sino lo hacía seguramente caería de lleno en el suelo.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei? —la pareja se había acercado al escuchar un ruido.

— Hola chicos —atinó a decir, en esos momentos agradecía tener la mayor parte del rostro cubierto— ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —preguntó al Uchiha con fingido su estado de ánimo.

Éste miró a Sakura de reojo quien clavaba la vista fijamente el suelo avergonzada.

— Oí que se va a ir en una misión por mucho tiempo —cambió el tema, pues parecía que su ahora novia no quería hablar al respecto.

— Si es verdad

La pelirosada miró a su maestro con los ojos como platos. Como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviera.

— Buenos chicos, los dejo… tengo que comprar algunas cosas

— Kakashi-sensei —antes que se marchara le habló Sakura, el peligris se giró arqueando su ojo mostrando felicidad, suprimiendo sus sentimientos.

— ¿Sucede algo? —trató de mostrar su indiferencia usual en su voz.

— No, nada… que tenga un buen viaje

— Gracias Sakura, cuídate —dijo para después dirigir su vista al joven que la acompañaba para decirle únicamente— cuídala

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su sensei. Sentía tristeza por alguna razón, sabía que era una despedida temporal, sin embargo esa angustia por saber que no estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara le dejaba mal sabor de boca y a pesar que estuviera con Sasuke se sentía deprimida.

El tiempo pasó y sin darse cuenta ya había transcurrido más de un año desde aquel día. En ocasiones, se sentía sola a pesar de tener al hombre de sus sueños junto a ella, al que siempre amó.

Ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Todas las personas la miraban y hablaban entre ellas, hace algunas semanas que comenzaron y ya se había acostumbrado a tales actos y en cierta forma las comprendía, ella era la joven que se iba a casar con Sasuke Uchiha quien traicionó a la Aldea.

Aún no sabía cómo fue que terminó aceptando aquella proposición de matrimonio, se encontraba confundida y con sentimientos encontrados, no sabía que era lo que quería y mucho menos si aún estaba enamorada del pelinegro.

Sumida en sus pensamientos llegó hasta la puerta de la Quinta, justo antes de entrar chocó con alguien.

— Lo siento —se tomó la nariz que había impactado justo en lo que parecía un pectoral endurecido.

—¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? —esa voz, rápidamente subió su rostro topándose con un único ojo que la mirada anhelante.

— ¿K-Kakashi Sen-sei? _—_su rostro cambió de uno lleno de incertidumbre a uno que se iluminó de pronto_—_ Ha vuelto —sonrió.

— Si… —no sonó muy feliz de verla y de nuevo fingió— Te ves diferente Sakura

— ¿De verdad? —se tocó el rostro espantada, tal vez se veía peor que antes.

— Tranquila… sigues igual de linda —dejo salir en un susurro casi inaudible.

— ¿Sakura? —se escuchó la voz de la Quinta desde la oficina, al parecer se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirosada

— Que gusto que haya regresado —saludó para después entrar al 'despacho'.

No pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en esa persona de cabellos grises. No lograba descifrar que había en esa mirada que tanto la angustiaba. Pero a pesar de eso se alegraba por ver de nuevo al que fue alguna vez su sensei, tal vez pasaría a visitarlo.

Él la había ayudado mucho cuando Sasuke se marchó y después cuando Naruto se fue a entrenar, le debía muchísimo, sino fuera por él seguramente seguiría hundida en un pozo, tal vez era tiempo de devolverle el favor.

Después de haber hecho algunos mandados que le encargó la Hokage en el Hospital fue directo a la casa de Kakashi. Tocó la puerta varias veces sin respuesta y pensó que tal vez había salido. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Lo más probable es que no estuviera…

Giró sobre tus tobillos para toparse de nuevo con aquella persona.

— Debemos dejar de encontrarnos de esta forma —mencionó Kakashi que traía víveres en una bolsa de supermercado.

— Si…

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita Sakura? —la miró expectante, sino se iba en ese momento seguro que no podía contenerse después.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —colocó sus manos al frente de su pecho.

— ¿Yo? —no se explicaba a que venía todo eso— Si, estoy bien…

— No le creo —rápidamente refutó las palabras de su ex –sensei.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Su mirada… es como si hubiera perdido algo… —que tonta era, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que se oyó— Olvídelo, no es nada —negó con la mano— Hasta luego —dijo enseguida para después tomar el rumbo hacia su casa.

— Escuché que te vas a casar con Sasuke —detuvo sus pasos.

¿Cómo es que sabía eso? Y ¿Por qué sentía que no quería que él se enterara?

— ¿Quién le dijo eso?

— Todos hablan de eso, pero es verdad que Azuma me lo comentó "tus chicos, Uchiha y Haruno se van a casar" eso dijo —citó las palabras de su amigo, no podía describir lo que provocaron esas palabras, pero más roto no podía estar.

— La verdad es que no estoy segura…

— Es normal, todavía eres joven… pero siempre amaste a Sasuke —le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque ni siquiera él podía estarlo.

— Estoy confundida —caminó decidida hasta Kakashi quien se echó para atrás, no quería que se acercara más.

— ¿Confundida? —dio un paso más hacia atrás— ¿A qué te refieres?

Al estar a unos centímetros de Kakashi lo miró, ya no era una niña. Y aquel beso no lo pudo olvidar, ni los besos de Sasuke se comparaban a lo que había sentido cuando él, el que había sido su sensei la besó.

Se paró de puntas y unió sus labios con los de él sobre la máscara. Kakashi quedó estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar. La pelirosa sagazmente bajó su máscara hasta la barbilla y de igual forma posó sus labios a los de Hatake, quien dejó caer sus compras.

— A esto me refiero —suspiró alejando su rostro sonrojado del de él— Creo que… me gustas y mucho…


	4. Sentimientos Expuestos

**CAPÍTULO 3.- Sentimientos expuestos.**

Los separó con un delicado empujón. No sabía por qué había hecho eso Sakura y tampoco sabía si había entendido bien aquellas palabras _"me gustas y mucho"._

Veía sus ojos color jade destellantes, mirándolo con rubor en sus mejillas y los labios entre abiertos, lanzándole una mirada que desconocía.

La mantenía alejada con sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Sakura, no podía evitar titubear, quería dejarse llevar por aquella sensación y sentimientos, sin embargo estaba mal… ella se iba a casar con su alumno y el amor de su vida, a quien siempre esperó.

El rostro de la pelirosa de pronto cambió a una llena de arrepentimiento,

— Lo lamento —dio un paso hacia atrás— No sé qué me pasó —alcanzó a caminar unos pasos hacia atrás para después sonreírle fingidamente— En verdad me alegra que hayas regresado —después de aquellas palabras se fue.

No pudo decirle nada, las palabras no salían de su boca y su garganta no emitía sonido. Lo había agarrado por sorpresa. Su mano subió la mascarilla color marino hasta tapar completamente la parte baja de su rostro.

Tomaría eso como una despedida, de su amor prohibido… esa joven que pertenecía a otro.

Recogió los víveres del suelo para después entrar a su casa. Tal vez un poco de lectura ayudaría a olvidar todo lo que sucedió.

¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué había hecho? ¡¿Qué había dicho? En su mente rondaban aquellas aterradoras preguntas, quería que fuese mentira, una simple ilusión como tantas otras. Sin embargo, el palpitar de su corazón, los labios punzantes por aquel beso le decían lo contrario.

Sentía que el mundo se abría en dos partes bajo sus pies para tragarla entera.

¡Ella estaba comprometida! No podía hacerle eso a Sasuke, él no se merecía eso, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando estaba junto a Kakashi-sensei sentía cosas que nunca había experimentado.

— "_Solo fue un beso" _—le repitió a su cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Se cuestionaba, solo hacía estupideces… como aceptaba ser la esposa de alguien más cuando se encontraba perdidamente enamorada… Detuvo en seco su caminar y cavilaciones.

— ¿_Enamorada? _—susurró para sí misma.

Inesperadamente sintió su cuerpo débil, todas sus fuerzas se iban y terminó por sentarse en una banca cerca de donde estaba, antes de desvanecerse.

Negaba con la cabeza. ¿Hace cuánto sentía eso?

Estaba confundida desde hace más de un año, cuando él le robo ese beso. Lo necesitaba y por más que estaba con Sasuke siempre vería al peligris cada que podía, al principio no se dio cuenta, hasta que se enteró de su partida.

¡Pero que tonta! Tenía que aclarar todo eso. No podía desposarse con una persona a la cual no quería. Había que aclarar la situación.

De pronto una ráfaga de valentía devolvió su brío, caminaba por las calles de Konoha, tratando de llegar rápidamente hasta su casa.

Al llegar ahí se encontró con un portón gigantesco imponiéndose ante ella, era tan pequeña. ¿Qué podía verle a una mocosa como ella? Había tantas mujeres hermosas detrás de él, lo sabía… porque lo había vivido.

Detuvo su mano a unos centímetros de la puerta dubitativa. Quizás él no sienta lo mismo que ella y solo era pura curiosidad aquel beso robado, pero ¿Y si no lo era?

Con insistencia tocó simultáneamente, sin embargo nadie abría.

El retumbante sonido del llamado de la puerta lo desconcentró de su lectura. La verdad era que no quería responder, iba a dejar que siguiera su curso hasta acallarse el sonido. Pero algo dentro de él lo impulsó a levantarse.

Con pereza llegó hasta la puerta principal y la abrió. Miró para ambos lados de la acera sin notar a nadie, estaba a punto de cerrar cuando vislumbró la silueta de una mujer que giró su cuerpo en ese instante, por unos momentos se mantuvo estático hasta que comenzó a caminar en dirección suya.

— ¿S-Sakua? ¿Qué haces aquí? —temía lo peor, que fuera a decirle tantas cosas que lo dañaran.

— Vine a aclarar las cosas —pronuncio, cada palabra parecía una eternidad, ¿Aclarar? ¿Cosas? Esto iba mal.

— Dime

— ¿Puedo… pasar? —preguntó dubitativa.

— No creo que sea prudente

— Por favor, es importante —lo miró con esos ojos color jade que tanto amaba y que por consiguiente no podía negarse.

— Pasa —la pelirosa se adentró al hogar de Kakashi, sentándose donde usualmente lo hacía, en el sillón de dos plazas que se encontraba en la sala— ¿Qué es lo que has venido a aclarar?

No contestó, solo subió su mirada a un punto fijo en la pared frente a ella, como si aquella pared tuviera todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

— En verdad lamento mucho lo que ha pasado hasta ahora entre nosotros —comenzó por hablar al no tener respuesta— Por esa razón he decidido alejarme y dejar que seas feliz

— ¿Qué? —rápidamente lo miró desconcertada.

— Mañana por la mañana pediré ser transferido a…

— No —susurró— No te vayas de nuevo… No quiero que te vayas —lo enfrentó con los ojos cristalinos

— Es lo mejor para todos —aseguró.

— Lo que vine a aclararte son mis sentimientos —el silencio los envolvió, Kakashi no tenía idea a donde quería llegar con sus palabras así que simplemente la dejó continuar— Hace rato dije que creía que me gustabas… era mentira

Su corazón fue destrozado con esas simples palabras, no podía decir nada, solo sintió el calor sobre su cuerpo y los brazos rodeando su cuello. ¿Qué pasaba?

— Te amo… —susurró en su oído.

¿Había escuchado bien? Tal vez había comenzado a delirar de tanto sufrimiento y su mente jugaba con aquellas palabras.

— Te amo Hatake Kakashi —repitió en su oído, esta vez un poco más fuerte para que entendiera— Te necesito tanto… aunque me he dado cuenta que tu no sientes lo mismo—Sakura se disponía a irse.

Ágilmente la tomó por el brazo impidiendo que se fuera, con aún el rostro atónito la miró.

— ¿Qué no siento lo mismo? —se levantó de su asiento— Estos meses sufrí más que nunca, sufrí por tu ausencia… Sin regalarme esa sonrisa tan tuya, sin ver a tus preciosos ojos —acarició su mejilla— sin escuchar tu voz… Este sentimiento que me consume todos los días, sabiendo que estás con él ¿Cómo puedes decir que no siento lo mismo? —La pelirosa desvió la mirada, se sentía tan torpe y tonta— Te amo más que a mi propia vida, iba a renunciar a ti y dejar que fueras feliz con Sasuke… pero ahora… después de oír que me correspondes, no estoy dispuesto

— Ka-Kakashi…

— Así que desde ahora lucharé por ti —acarició su mejilla— ¿Estás dispuesta a todo? —preguntó, tenía que estar seguro, se echaría de enemigo, no solo a Sasuke sino a la Ley, todo dependía de su respuesta.

No quería meter en problemas a Kakashi, sin embargo quien podía robarle toda la felicidad y gozo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. No podía renunciar al amor y no lo haría.

— Lo estoy

Quitó por completo su máscara, Sakura contemplaba su rostro mientras lo acariciaba sutilmente, delineando sus labios nunca vistos, para después acapararlos con los propios.

En ese momento sus pensamientos solo se centraban en el otro, correspondiendo todas las caricias y besos llenos pasional euforia.

Esa noche se pertenecieron el uno al otro por primera vez.


End file.
